Remembering is easy, Forgetting is the tricky part
by PattyPotter91
Summary: Draco likes Harry, Harry likes Draco. There is just one small problem: CEDRIC! DH slash but has HC moments in it as well Please R
1. Chapter 1 A late night meeting

Hey, I'm just in the mood to post new stories. Here is my second Harry/Draco fanfic. Would be cool if someone would leave a comment. It was really difficult to write this.

PattyPotter91

Pairing: Draco/Harry and a lot of Harry/Cedric moments

Rating: R or M for Slash

Summary: Harry likes Draco, Draco likes Harry. Everything is perfect exept one fact: CEDRIC

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just borrowed everything by Mrs Rowling

Chapter One: A late night meeting

Harry, the boy who lived, went downstairs to the dungeons while taking quick breathes. Why did he agree to meet Draco Malfoy outside of the Slytherin Common Room? Draco was up to no good, he could tell.

Maybe Malfoy was really a spy of Lord Voldemort and tried to break into his mind. Or something worse.

Slowly Potter reached the portrait of a cruel looking wizard, it was really scary. "Well, well, the boy who lived. Quite a surprise to see you here. Do you have the pass word, Potter? Otherwise I can't let you in."

"Oh, that's okay. I mean I wait for Malfoy."

Just in that moment Draco walked out of the portrait. "Good, Potter. Didn't think you would actually come. I thought you were scared shitless." Harry grinned while eyeing the young Malfoy.

Without school robes on Harry could see every bit of the Slytherin's body.

'God, he looks so good, so handsome. Does he know how crazy I can get over him?'

"Well, you thought wrong.So…why am I here?" Malfoy smirked, grabbed Harry by the shirt and brought him to his room…

In front of the wooden door Malfoy mumbled the word NARCISSA and entered. "You see Potter, it has its purpose to be a prefect."

The room was really big and beautiful. On the left side stood a table and three chairs. On the right side just under the window was a huge king sized 4 poster bed with a silver green blanket and pillow. The rest of the room wasn't used at all. Some closets here, some other utensils there.

But the most surprising thing for Harry was that the walls were painted in gold and red. Gryffindor colours? Something was completely wrong in here. "How do you like it here, Potter?"

The soon to be saver of the wizarding world had no clue what to say.

He really loved it here but he couldn't say that, right?!" Harry smiled lightly. "Ahm it's great in here. I only think that the colour combination is a little risky…Seriously Malfoy, why do you wanted to meet me?"

The Slytherin blushed, his cheeks went chrisom.

"Well, I need to show you something. Something very important."

Harry was a little confused. "You know that we are enemies since our first day in school?" "Yeah.But I only want to show it to you. For the others it's meaningless and worthless. " "Okay." What could that be?

Malfoy took a deep breath then said "Close your eyes you have to feel it." Harry did as he was told. " You tell me if I can open them again?" "Sure."

Slowly Draco leaned into Harry. The little bit of the Gryffindor's perfume was enough to get the Slytherin crazy.

The ice prince stroked with his left hand through the others hair then placed a shy kiss on Harry's lips. Without opening his eyes Harry laid one arm around the blonde's neck and deepened the kiss even more. Cedric was all Harry could think of.

Suddenly the Gryffindor's senses were coming back, his eyes popped open and he pulled away from the Malfoy heir. "What you doing?"

"Nothing…" "Yeah, right. You just kissed me, Malfoy. God, I'm your enemy and a guy."

Draco starred straight into Harry's green eyes and spoke hoarsely. "I don't care."

"What?! You mean you wanted this to happen? Even planned it? Draco looked to the ground. "Yes." "God, this is all so wrong."

"Then why do you kissed me back?"

'Because I thought of you being Cedric.' "I …you…confuse me."

He couldn't deny it. The kiss was strange but it was something he wanted for a long time. And it felt great, really fantastic! The only problem he couldn't focus on Draco. "So you are gay, right?"

Malfoy shook his head quickly. "No…I'm only obsessed with you."

"Obsessed with me? The only thing we do is fight and humiliate each other every day." Draco nervously liked his bottom lip. "It kinda turns me on, you know." Harry hardly could imagine Draco Malfoy getting hard over a fight with him. This was all a bad joke, right?

"Are you kidding me, Malfoy?" "No, not at all."

"So you get horny over me?" asked Harry while eyeing Malfoy's pants, which were unusually tight. Draco looked to the window and nodded. This was embarrassing. "Why me?" The Slytherin groaned soundly.

"You ever have eyed yourself in a mirrow? Man, you are incredible good looking and handsome."

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. The ice prince called him handsome? His face started to redden a little.

"This is wrong. So totally wrong." Suddenly Draco turned to the Gryffindor and shot him an angry glaze.

"But it wasn't wrong with Diggory, right?"

A sharp pain went through Harry's heart. Why had the Slytherin to bring up Cedric? "Ahm what exactly do you mean?" Draco looked at him annoyed. "Don't be like that, Potter! I saw you and Cedric Diggory last year together at the lake. After your second task you two celebrated privately. Don't deny it."

When Harry thought back to that day his heart beat went faster. But also a feeling of loneliness filled his body. His first love Cedric was forever gone. Killed by Wormtail. He could still hear his boyfriend's voice in his head. It hurt. It was so fucking painful!

Once again he was at the grave yard and Cedric's lifeless body laid on the could ground. "Stop! I don't wanna remember anymore!"

Draco automatically stopped talking. He didn't want to hurt Harry. Did he love Diggory that much?

Jealousy took over the uncrowned prince of Slytherin. "Did you miss him so badly? Come on you two only dated for a year. You can't really…"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE, MALFOY?!"

Draco was shocked by the Gryffindor's angriness. "I…More than you think, Potter."

Harry tried to calm down but it wasn't easy at all. He looked Malfoy deep into the eyes while ignoring the tears which glistened I his eyes.

"If you ask me, Diggory was just a selfish Hufflepuff. Nothing more and nothing less."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!! YOU HAVE NOT THE RIGHT TO TALK LIKE THIS ABOUT CEDRIC!"

With that Harry shoved Malfoy against the wall behind him and started to strangle the blonde. "Potter, stop.Please!..."

"No,I won't! First you ask me to meet you in the middle of the night, then you kiss me and tell me that you are addicted to me and now…now you humiliate my…boyfriend. What sick game do you play, Malfoy?!"

The Slytherin started to speak but couldn't bring out one word. The pain of Harry's finger nails in his throat was too much.

"I'm still waiting! Come on, why do you do this to me? Do you hate me that much that I'm not even allowed to be happy once?"

Draco wanted to die. All he wanted to do in that moment was hugging Harry and tell him he was sorry for everything.

Suddenly Potter's grip on Draco's neck looseed. The Gryffindor's watering eyes fall shut and he breathed heavily.

Flashback:

Harry stood in one of Hogwart's passages and eyed a certain Slytherin secretly from behind of a big statue.

It wasn't the first time Harry Potter took glazes at his enemy in that way. After every potion lesson he watched the blonde walking out of class. With this sexy swing of his hips and the silver hair glowing in the light Harry sometimes wished to have a better connection with Malfoy.

Within 10 seconds the Gryffindor felt strong arms around him which pushed him violently against one of the cold stone walls. His eyes widened in shock as he felt hands around his throat.

Light blue eyes looked at him angrily.

"Who thought that I would lose you to Draco Malfoy, that selfish prick!"

Harry swallowed hard. "Cedric." The boy nodded quickly.

"Yeah. You seem very happy to see me." "I am."

Cedric tightened his grip a little around his boyfriend's throat. "Don't lie Harry!" "Cedric, it's… the truth. Stop! You hurt me!" He Hufflepuff smiled evilly. "Then we can call it even, Harry Potter. You like Malfoy, don't you?" Harry shook his head heavily. He had maybe a crush on Malfoy but liking him was too much. Cedric's grip tightened once more.

"And you are attracted to him as well."

Again Harry shook his head. He could feel his cheeks going chrisom and his heart beat going faster. And then Cedric's finger nails went into his flesh, make bruises onto his soft skin.

"But don't worry. There is only a small chance that I will survive the tournament.. So you can pray for my death and hope you can be with Malfoy then without having to break up with me."

Harry was shocked. Why did Cedric think he would leave him just because of that little crush he had on the ice prince? With all the power that was left in his body he shouted right into his boyfriend's face.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?! I LOVE YOU!!!"

Silence. Cedric starred into Harry's emerald green eyes and removed his hands from the others neck. "You…You love me?"

Tears were running down Harry's cheeks while he nodded. "Yes, you idiot!"

In the next 2 minutes the Hufflepuff's arms were snaked around his boyfriends waist. His head was lying slightly on Harry's shoulder as he whispered: "I'm so sorry, Harry. Forgive me for being so jealous."

The Gryffindor mouthed an "Okay" to Cedric before pressing his lips against the Hufflepuff's. Cedric groaned lightly while running his left hand trough Harry's black hair. "Cedric,everyone can see us like this now."

"So ?I don't care!" He deepened the kiss eve more. With his tongue he teasingly licked over Harry's bottom lip until the Gryffindor opened his mouth and the older one could explore every inch of his mouth.

Everytime they kissed Harry had this tickling feeling ehich went right to his feet.

Suddenly Cedric let go off his boyfriend's mouth and starred at the bruises on his neck. "I'm soo sorry I hurt you, Darling."

The Hufflepuff carefully set his lips on Harry's wound and began to press butterfly kisses on it. Then sucked lightly on the skin above.

Harry breathed heavily. It felt so good. Even when it hurt a little but the pain was so worth it. And heat rose in him up that he had to moan uncontrolled. "Cedric!" That was all he could think about. "Ceedric!"

End of Flashback

Something hit Harry on the shoulder and he opened his eyes. "What?"

"Could you stop calling me Cedric?"

Now the Gryffindor was totally back in reality. None other than Draco Malfoy in person stood in front of him and looked confused.

"First you strangle me,then you passionately kiss me and then you call me Cedric.What kind of game do you play, Potter?"

Harry looked into Malfoy's silve grey eyes and then backed away from the Slytherin. Breathlessly he let himself fall onto Draco's bed.

It couldn't be, right?" All the things he shared with Cedric minutes ago were just memories. He couldn't have kissed Malfoy in stead, right? It just couldn't be! He was more frustrated than ever. After thinking for some moments Harry got up and went to the door.

"Where do you think you're going Potter? I 'm not done with you yet."

Tired he looked at the Malfoy heir. "Then what do you want?"

"You." "Me?" Draco nodded. "I want you to be my lover." Harry swallowed hard. "I…I can't because of him." "Why?"

"That's my secret." Once again Draco nodded. He didn't know why but it seemed that Harry had problems to forget certain things. "I will help you to forget, Harry."

The boy who lived smiled sadly. Draco just called him with his first name. But if the Slytherin had known that he couldn't help Harry it would have been less painful for him the other day.

You guys want me to continue? Please review! If I get more than 5 comments i will post another chapter Yours Patty


	2. Chapter 2 No chance?

Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry for not updating this story in a while but I was really busy with school and didn't quite know what to write in the second chapter. But now it's finished and I hope you guys like it.

Oh thanks to bluvly12, animegurl008, sweet, DarkHeart16 and Imarriedmalfoy, who reviewed on the first chapter. Sweet asked me to write a love scene… I have to say: There will definitely be one in the near future but right now it wouldn't fit with the plot so…Later, guys.

Disclaimer, rating, summary and pairing: On the first page of story. Not in the mood to write it down again.

Enough talking have fun with reading the new chapter

Yours Patty

Chapter Two: No chance?

On Saturday morning Harry woke up with a terrible headache. What did happen yesterday that his body screamed because of pain?

Groggily he got up and stumbled into the bath room.

After taking a long hot shower he dressed in jeans and t-shirt, pulled his robes over the clothing and went down to the Great Hall.

In front of the wooden doors Harry bumped into another student while daydreaming. "Hey, watch out where you're going."

He mumbled a short "Sorry" before meeting the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly the event of meeting the Slytherin in the dungeons came back into his mind. God, it seemed so far away now.

"Hey, Potter?" "Hmhm?" "Can I have a word with you after breakfast?"

Harry thought for a minute then nodded. "Fine. I don't know what for but still…meet me at 8:30 a.m. outside of the hall."

Draco smirked then sat down at the Slytherin house table.

Meanwhile the Gryffindor wanted to hit himself. Was he mad? He wasn't sure about meeting Malfoy in the first place so why was h about to do it again?

When Harry left the hall at 8:40 a.m. he had already forgotten about Malfoy. Slowly he went to the stairs and didn't look back. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm so that he nearly fell down to the ground.

"Hey, you said I should meet you outside, Potter."

Harry could tell that Draco was kinda angry. "Sorry, Malfoy.Forgot about it." "That's so typical for you. Once I wanna talk to you about important stuff and you simply forget. Listen, I hate waiting."

The Boy-Who-Lived was shocked by the Slytherin's cold voice.

"Fine. I'm really sorry for being late. Now…what do you want to talk about?"

Draco grinned. "Not here. Come with me!"

With that he reached for Harry's robes sleeve and ran down to the dungeons. Then he entered a door. "Come on."

Harry looked puzzled but finally went through the door and into a cold, gloomy room. There were water drops falling from the ceiling everywhere and on the ground grew rare plants. Draco swallowed quickly. "I know it's a little hmm strange in here." Harry starred into Malfoy's eyes.

"Strange? I would say scary." With shock he jerked his head as his own echo flew through the room.

"Hey calm down, Potter. Nobody's here except us. I am the only one who knows the pass word." "You…are you sure?" Draco nodded immediately. "Yes. That's why I brought you here."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Suddenly Draco's voice was soft and he sounded worried; nothing was left of the usual coldness.

"You feeling okay?" "Ahm what do you mean?" Malfoy started to bite his bottom lip. "You know, after you crashed down on the wall in my room I brought you to your common room. You feeling any pain?"

Harry gasped. Right, that was the reason for his headache and everything else. He collapsed somewhere after saying something sad. But what?

"Potter, you okay?" Harry mumbled a short "Yes" to Draco. "And thanks for bringing me back." The Slytherin grinned brightly. "Listen, I wanted to say sorry for the things I said about…you know, Diggory." Harry swallowed hard. "It's okay. Apology accepted."

Draco grinned brightly and reached for the Gryffindor's left hand. "You know, I don't really hate you." "I know. Since yesterday it's kinda obvious." The Slytherin giggled (did I just wrote this? ) before placing a quick kiss on Potter's lips. Shocked Harry pulled away. "I thought you understood what I had to say last night." Draco looked puzzled then smiled lightly at the other boy. "Oh my…you're shivering, Harry."

The black haired Gryffindor realized that it was worthless to argue so he simply nodded. "Yeah…It's a little…cold here."

Again Draco smiled then walked behind Harry. "Ahm what are you up to?"

Without talking the blonde unhook his robes and covered the Gryffindor's body in it. "Better now?"

Harry couldn't say anything. It felt so strange to be with Malfoy in the same room without fighting each other. And really … awkward.

Slowly he eyed the Slytherin sign on Malfoy's robes then starred blankly into the blonde's face. "I don't need your robes, Malfoy."

"I thought you were cold?" The Gryffindor blushed. Actually his cheeks went already red because there was so much heat under his skin.

"N…No. I mean its better now. Thanks." Draco removed his robes from Harry and covered himself in it again.

Suddenly the Boy-Who-Lived felt a pair of strong arms around his neck and a warm breath on his left ear. 'God, what is he doing with me?'

Harry's insides seemed to burn and the tight feeling in his groin showed that he wouldn't dislike going further. Slowly his senses flew away till…

"NO; STOP!" Almost shocked by the black haired Gryffindor's sudden mood change Draco let go of Harry. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!Please, leave me alone. I…I don't want anything from you. Don't you get it?" The Malfoy heir groaned angrily.

"Yeah, right. Tell that yourself. Still I know it better." (Like always: p)

With that he pressed his right palm to Harry's groin, who answered to the little contact with a brief gasp. "Please, Malfoy. Don't do that."

The blonde smirked . "Why not, Potter?" Harry tried to muffle a moan by swallowing hard. With a stern face he reached for Malfoy's hand.

"Just don't…Please, Draco." Immediately the blonde let go off the Gryffindor and started stuttering. "You…You just called me Draco."

"I Know. Didn't mean to, sorry." Disappointed the Slytherin nodded slowly. "Oh it's okay. For a moment I thought…well, forget about it." "No, tell me."

In stead of talking Draco reduced the space between their faces and touched Harry's lips with his own. 'God, I never thought a Malfoy could kiss like that. So…gentle… I could almost forget Cedric's…

Suddenly Harry backed away.

'SHIT; CEDRIC…PROMISE…WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?!

"Malfoy, leave me alone. Just open the fucking door for me would you!!!

Surprisingly Draco did as he was told. But before Harry went through the exit the blond shouted after him.

"**A** **Malfoy gets always what he wants. And I want ****you!**** So I'll get you. Potter. Whatever it takes!!!"**

**Yeah, that's it for now. Did you like it? Please leave a comment and tell me!!! Till then, Patty**


End file.
